The object of this work is to determine the structure of representative proteins and to correlate the functions of these molecules with their surfaces. The methods used will be those of single crystal x-ray diffraction. Insofar as it is economic to do so, our goal is to refine in the usual crystallographic sense those models for which the data set extends to 2.5 A or higher resolution.